No Greater Gift
by lurkisblurkis
Summary: It's the Pevensies' second Christmas in Narnia, and Lucy wants to get Edmund something special...but what? -Repost.-


No Greater Gift

by lurkisblurkis

-

"Lucy, would you come help me with this side?"

The ten-year-old scampered down from the hearth where she was arranging a holly wreath and joined her sister behind a towering dark pine tree. Glittering ornaments covered the front of the tree, from the lower branches to the top which had had to be reached with the help of Rumblebuffin, the giant, but the back of the tree was bereft of decoration. For this reason Susan was standing, arms laden with ornaments, amidst a bustle of faun helpers and open boxes. She smiled as Lucy ran over to her.

"Here, you take this one," she said, handing her sister a sparkling crystal statuette. "See if you can get it right up to that strong branch up there—it would hold it nicely."

Lucy took the proffered item and stretched to her tiptoes to hang it neatly where Susan had suggested. "O, it looks lovely," she said in no small amount of wonder.

Susan smiled at her again. "Doesn't it?" she agreed.

"Where are the boys?" asked Lucy, reaching into Susan's arms to pick up another ornament.

"Talking to Pem about the decorations for the outside of the Cair. Careful!" she warned as Lucy stretched precariously to a distant bough. "Making sure that there's red velvet ribbon and golden bells. I asked them to."

"They mustn't be having a wonderful time." Lucy wrinkled her nose, thinking of how little her brothers cared for such trivial details.

"Well, at least they know they're doing their duty," Susan reminded her firmly. "On Christmas day there _must _be red ribbon and golden bells."

"And wreaths and stockings!" added Lucy.

"And the smell of cinnamon. And angels."

"And snow!"

"Yes, though I don't think everyone was looking forward to the snow last year," Susan said wryly. "If you recall, people were much happier when the snow melted than while it was there."

"Last Christmas was their first in _a_ _hundred years_," said Lucy in a hushed voice. "Can you imagine?"

Susan shook her head. "Now fetch me that garland. See if Clover can arrange it on the mantle on the east wall."

"Most important at Christmas is presents," declared Lucy as she skipped along vaguely in the direction her older sister had pointed. "Father Christmas said he's coming directly to Cair Paravel this year instead of just meeting us…on…"

"Lucy?"

Susan peered round the tree. Her sister had stopped skipping and was staring somewhere ahead of her.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy turned to face her in distress. "Edmund!" she exclaimed. "Edmund didn't get a Christmas present last year! He was—he didn't get to even meet Father Christmas!"

"He hadn't been enjoying our Christmases at home quite so much either," Susan said quietly.

"Oh, Susan, this is just horrid," cried Lucy. "We simply _must _do something for him. We have got to get him something _special!_"

"But we've already chosen presents for him—"

"We'll get him something else too! All three of us!" Lucy was whispering now, as though she feared the ears of every faun in the vicinity. "Something that will mean something. Make up for last year."

Susan looked at her. "All right, Lu," she said mildly. "We'll do that.

"Now go pick up that garland…"

* * *

Peter was all in when the girls brought it up to him.

"Absolutely," he said, nodding intently. "It's got to be done. Poor chap had to see us waving our swords and bows and cordials left and right and must've felt miserable. It's only decent that we do something to make his Christmas this year a sight better than last's."

"But what can we do?" insisted Susan. "Lucy hasn't a single idea other than what it _oughtn't _be. She's said no to every suggestion of mine."

"That's because boys don't think a new hand-stitched tunic is anything very special," said Lucy crossly.

"_Kings _ought to," Susan muttered.

"Well, he's already got a sword," considered Peter, resting his hands on his hips. "And shield. And he _is _a king, so I don't think there's much we can give him that he couldn't already ask for."

"But it would mean something if it came from us," Lucy put in.

"That's true, Lu."

"I don't suppose he'd like to be taken anywhere special," said Susan doubtfully.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Edmund, coming over.

Lucy went white and Susan opened her mouth to say something, but Peter spoke up naturally, "We're trying to think of a Christmas gift for Pem. Do you have any ideas?"

Edmund frowned and looked at the floor in thought. After a moment of thought he looked up again and announced, "Horn caps. Gold ones."

"Mmm, that's good," murmured Peter as they all nodded vigorously.

"All right, well, thanks for your help, Ed." Susan patted him on the shoulder. "You let us know if you hear anyone else talking about giving Pem horn caps, and then maybe we'll consider Peter's idea." She rolled her eyes. "Hoof warmers. Oh please."

"You know very well that every faun in this palace complains of cold hoofs," Peter retorted as Edmund walked away.

The three siblings sighed in relief once he was out of earshot. "All right, so we've decided not to discuss this in the main hall ever again," Peter declared. "My room at sunset. Ed's usually still eating by then."

* * *

It was midnight on Christmas Eve, and Lucy couldn't sleep.

She kept thinking of her brother's face when he had been brought back to Aslan's camp, pale and shaken. He had looked stronger than she would have imagined, after his talk with the great Lion, but he had also looked very alone. Even Lucy, the littlest child, had gotten something. They all wore their gifts on the field and in the camp—and what did Edmund have to wish him a happy Christmas?

Lucy rolled over in her bed. They had decided what to give him, but it didn't feel like it was enough. True, it was special, and it meant something…and yet…

"He really _is_ the king," she insisted aloud to herself in the darkness. She didn't know why she said it. Maybe because she was afraid that she didn't believe it was true…or that other people secretly didn't believe it. Edmund had been given the crown amidst a cacophony of cheering, but did that mean he had accepted who he was? When Father Christmas had already bestowed magical gifts on all the rest of them to bless their reign and signify that they were Narnia's saviors?

He didn't seem sad, she reminded herself. Edmund seemed just as excited about tomorrow as anyone was. But that was on the outside. He wouldn't want to spoil their Christmas by appearing lonely or unwanted. He would try to fit in…

_O, Father Christmas, please understand, _Lucy thought desperately.

* * *

As was customary, Lucy had been planning to wake up early and mob each of her siblings and drag them down to the main hall with its gloriously monstrous decorated tree. She had done it on Christmas mornings for years.

But this time she felt herselfbeing shaken awake...by someone else.

"Mmph…what…Ed?" she managed blearily.

"Wake up, sleepyhead, you always say it's so easy!" laughed her waker.

Lucy tumbled out of bed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Edmund was looking down on her with a pleased smiled on his face.

"_You _woke me up?" she mumbled in surprise.

"You'd be too young to remember, but Eddie used to wake _everyone _up on Christmas Day."

Ed turned on Peter with a frown. "Don't call me that."

Peter scowled. "Everyone called you 'Eddie' when you were five. Eddie."

"I'm _not _five," Edmund insisted. He turned back to Lucy. "Come on, Lu, want to go get Susan with us?"

Lucy was on her feet in an instant.

Down in the main hall, the tree was splendid and sparkling, and fauns and dwarves and dryads and centaurs and Talking Beasts were all merrily gathered around it. Present-opening had always taken first priority to breakfast in Narnian customs; this was well remembered even though the last officially-celebrated Christmas had been a hundred years ago.

"Oh, it's _beautiful!_" exclaimed Susan when she came to the balcony overlooking the hall. She looked down at Lucy and smiled. "This was worth being pummeled and dragged out of bed half-asleep to see." Lucy said "thank you."

"Let's get down there and open our presents," insisted Edmund.

Peter shared a look with Lucy and Susan, and they all hurried down the stairs to where the others were laughing, talking, and exchanging gifts.

"Your Highnesses!" Pem the faun steward greeted them. "A pleasure to see you all this fine Christmas day!"

"Happy Christmas, Pem," said Lucy with a grin.

As everyone greeted them in turn and hugs and smiles were shared between friends, Lucy almost forgot that she had had anything to feel bad about. There was something pure and joyful about the simple celebration here: every person knew it was an occasion to be _merry _and not dwell on grief or present cares. It was almost as though the Narnians were celebrating something about those unpleasant things: that they would pass, because now there was hope in the world.

Someone bumped into Lucy's elbow, and she gave a little jump. "Sorry, Lu," said Peter. "I think Father Christmas is here. We'd better get Edmund. Oh, and Lu?" he added as she turned to go. He handed her something small and wrapped in paper. "Happy Christmas," he smiled.

Lucy gave him a quick hug and ran to join Edmund. "Ed, Ed, look!" she said, jumping up and down and pointing. "Look over there!"

"By Jove," remarked Edmund, shading his eyes and looking out at the large vaulted doorway that was held open today to the outside. "I do believe that's the old fellow himself. Father Christmas in person! I think this calls for a visit. Come on!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her after him. Lucy grinned over her shoulder at Susan, who had been standing with their brother. Then they hurried outside.

The four kings and queens ended up in front of Father Christmas's sleigh together, Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Susan, holding hands (Lucy had started it). "Happy Christmas, sir," she said only a little shyly.

"Happy Christmas, Lucy." Father Christmas looked at each of them with a twinkle in his eye. "A very different sort of occasion than when I saw you last, isn't it?"

All four children nodded.

"Calls for different sorts of gifts!" declared the old man (if he was really old). He reached back into the huge bag that took up most of his sleigh and took something out of it. Lucy held her breath.

Beside her, Susan gave a little gasp. "Oh!" she exclaimed, letting go of Edmund's hand and rushing forward a few steps. "Oh, sir, it's beautiful!"

Lucy stood on tiptoes a little to see what it was. Father Christmas was holding a beautifully-made chess board, with ebony carvings all round its sides and marble squares of dark and light color on the field. Susan showed it excitedly to her siblings, and, while Lucy held it carefully, she lifted off the top to find the chess pieces within. Half of them were golden, with tiny rubies in the eyes of the horses and the lions. The other half were silver and had sapphire eyes.

Susan closed the board again and looked around with shining eyes, and then hugged Father Christmas tightly. "Thank you so much," she exclaimed, moving back and taking her new chess set in her arms.

Father Christmas laughed merrily and reached into his bag again. "Peter," he said, and Peter stepped forward. The old man leaned over and draped a long, luxurious, glimmering mantle around the young king's shoulders.

"Thank you, sir," said Peter politely, touching the edges of the cloak and feeling the cloth. Lucy suppressed a giggle.

Father Christmas's eyes were twinkling again. "It isa _special_ cloak," he said. "This fabric was woven in the far West beyond the reaches of this realm, and it was embroidered by those that tend the Garden of the Apple where the witch Jadis trespassed at the beginning of the World." Peter looked up at him in amazement. "When you wear it on your shoulders, you will be impervious to all harm that comes of evil intent."

"Thank you, Father Christmas!" Peter exclaimed in a much more enthusiastic tone than before. His siblings reached out and stroked the material appreciatively, giving the appropriate 'ooh's and 'ahh's.

"Be warned, it will protect you but may easily be pulled or torn from your back," said Father Christmas soberly. "And though your desire may be to lend it to your brother or sisters, know that its power will be strongest over you."

"I'll remember," Peter promised.

Father Christmas looked at Lucy. "Come here, my child."

Lucy walked up to the side of the sleigh, and he took her hand and slipped a tiny little ring onto her finger. "Not very magical, I am afraid," said Father Christmas as Lucy held her hand up and marveled at her gift, "but very pretty. And it does have a spark of enchantment in it. Cup your other hand over it so that there is darkness around it."

Lucy did so, and there remained a steady glowing light around the tiny yellow gem set on the ring's band. She gave a little squeal of surprise.

"It will always shine in the darkness, and you may find that it lights your way." Father Christmas held out a wooden box the size of Lucy's fist, and she took it. "Keep it here when you sleep, and it can always be with you." Before Lucy could say anything, he took her hand and gave it a kiss on top. "May you always find happiness in this day," he said, holding her gaze with his eyes. "Christmas is always a day of light."

"Oh, thank you," Lucy said, and she gave him a kiss right on the cheek. Father Christmas looked absurdly pleased when he sat back in his chair and Lucy hopped back in line with her siblings.

Peter was still examining the cloak as though he might discover which stitch the magic was kept in, and Susan had spread her own cloak over the snow and was already setting out the chess board with its pieces, stroking each one as she picked it up and turning it over in her hands. Lucy looked down at her own little box and noticed a carven gap in the back. She took off her belt, while Edmund was still standing at her side before the sleigh, and ran it through the gap. It fit snugly and the box stayed at her waist from then on, next to her magical cordial.

"You're next, Ed," she whispered, nudging him.

Edmund cleared his throat and looked up at Father Christmas. The old man was smiling. "Yes, I have got something for you," he said. "But it is not from me." His smile grew broader at Edmund's nonplussed expression. "It is from three people who care enough about you to hunt me down two days before Christmas, when things are at their busiest!" Father Christmas harrumphed and looked pointedly at the other three Pevensies.

Edmund turned to face his siblings. "You three!" he cried. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing at all, Edmund," replied Peter without quite succeeding at biting back his smile. "We were just thinking of what to get Pem and the topic somehow came up." With a growl Edmund moved to hit him, but Peter stepped back and held up his hands. "Magic cloak of invincibility. Can't touch me."

"I'll be jiggered." Edmund put his hands on his hips and looked at Lucy and Susan. "But you all got me gifts already."

"This is from us all," replied Susan, straightening from where she had been kneeling at her chess set.

"Because we thought this would be your first really good Christmas in a long time," said Lucy, "and you deserve something extra."

"You three…" repeated Edmund, but he grabbed Lucy in a one-armed hug and then turned to Father Christmas.

"All right," he said, "I suppose I'll accept such a magnanimous offering."

Father Christmas looked hard at him and then reached into his bag. Peter and Susan stepped up behind Lucy to be a bit closer.

"A case." Edmund furrowed his brow and tried to peer into the bag, but Father Christmas conveniently put his arm in the way. "No, a box. I say," he said as the old man pulled it out and handed it down, "what have you put into this thing?"

"I do hope he likes it," whispered Lucy to Susan.

Edmund untied the ribbon that went over the lid and set it aside in the snow. Then he carefully removed the lid and pulled back the paper that covered its contents. His eyebrows shot up and then his face went completely blank.

"Right," he said, staring at the box. He blinked and bit his lip. "I'm not exactly sure what was going through your heads…" he said in a strained voice, looking up at his siblings. "But in case you've forgotten…"

"In case you've forgotten, it used to be your favorite," said Lucy quietly.

Edmund looked down at the box of Turkish Delight in his hands, and he frowned deeply.

Father Christmas watched with stern eyes.

"I can't keep this," murmured Edmund. "You know I can't."

"You _can_," Susan said firmly. "You can do it because we're your family and everything used to be good, and it can be good _again_."

"But you _know _what happened with her."

Peter put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "You mustn't let an old fiend like she was ruin something you've always loved. You should be able to enjoy something simple and sweet that isn't full of bad memories."

"It's not enchanted, and it's the best in Narnia," pleaded Lucy. "Please, Ed."

Edmund stood up and held the box tightly. "No."

Peter glanced helplessly at Susan.

"Eddie, there's nothing wrong with it," Susan tried.

"I know that," Edmund retorted. "I'm not blinded by guilt or any such thing. I know it's perfectly fine. But I can't eat Turkish Delight again. I've simply decided I won't. I did once and look what came of it!"

"That's why we want you to have this now," Lucy said, fumbling desperately for words. "So all that can be over."

"We didn't really end it all last year as we ought to have," continued Susan.

"And we wanted to give you this…to…"

Edmund looked at them, and something in his expression changed. He closed his eyes and nodded. "I think I understand," he said softly. Then he glared at Susan. "Don't call me 'Eddie'."

Ignoring Susan's "But Ed—", Edmund turned around and looked at Father Christmas. "You've fallen in with a horrible pack of schemers, you know. You probably won't ever get rid of them now, but don't worry; after a while you won't want to."

"So you will keep it, won't you?" asked Lucy.

Edmund smiled at her. "I suppose I _am _king of Narnia, after all, and I may eat whatever I please."

Lucy hugged him ecstatically. Susan joined her, and Peter put his hand on his brother's back and looked up at Father Christmas to say, "Thank you, sir," once again.

"And happy Christmas," he added solemnly.

Father Christmas gave him a nod that was just as solemn before driving away, quietly this time, in his sleigh full of gifts.

"Hey, let me have a piece of that stuff."

* * *

On Christmas evening, after the carols had been sung and every Narnian at the Cair had received something in his or her stocking (all hung in layers in front of the enormous fire pit in the dining hall), Edmund found Lucy at her favorite balcony. It was in one of the larger halls and looked out to the Sea. Behind them, people were still mingling and a few were still exchanging their smaller presents. It was agreed upon by all that Pem's new golden horn caps looked dashing.

"So, Lu," said Edmund, walking up beside her and leaning on the balcony rail, "what did you get from the others?"

"Susan made me a riding dress, and Peter gave me a little pocket map of the land around the Cair." She made a face. "I think he thinks I wouldn't be good at finding my way around."

"He's probably right."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

Edmund looked out to the Sea. "Peter says my present was all your idea."

Lucy couldn't help herself smiling. "I thought of it first, yes," she replied. "I remembered that you never had a Christmas present last year."

Edmund looked down at her strangely. "Why, thank you, Lu," he said, turning to lean on the balcony rail sideways so that he could face her, "but, you know, you're wrong about last year. I did have a present."

"What?" Lucy stared at him. "Do you mean to say Father Christmas gave you something and we never knew?"

"No, it wasn't him. It was…" Seemingly at a loss for words, Edmund looked around them a few times and then at last pointed out at the water, to the faint line on the horizon where the Sea met the sky. "It was _him_. Have you forgotten what Aslan did for me?"

"Oh." Lucy closed her mouth. She could say nothing more. She and Susan had never told the boys what they had seen that night—the blood, the chanting, the horror, the Witch's knife—when the great Lion had laid down his life to rescue Edmund from enslavement to evil.

"It was the greatest gift anyone could give for someone else," said Edmund, looking into the Sea wind. "Honestly, I think my present was better than yours or anyone's."

"It was our present a little, too," said Lucy around the tightness in her throat.

"Ahh, Lu," said Edmund, putting an arm around her.

She leaned up against him and sighed. "Susan will be dreadfully disappointed that we did all this for nothing."

"Nothing!" Edmund pulled back and looked affronted. "You forced me to eat my favorite sweets again, you little beast, and that is a triumph to be proud of!"

"But we didn't really do what we were trying to."

Edmund looked down at her. "My first really good Christmas in a long time was last year, Lucy." Then he gave her a squeeze. "This was my second really good Christmas in a long time. If you were aiming for more than that, you were overshooting."

Behind them there was a sudden commotion as one of the faun hoof-warmers exploded. "I knew those were a bad idea," muttered Edmund.

_-fin-_

Author's Note: I figured that in Narnia a lion would be the proper equivalent of a chess bishop, because of what Aslan stands for. Also, if you were wondering about the hoof-warmers, they're not supposed to be knitted socks or anything like that, but rather some form of eccentric contraption involving hot water, tubes, and a miniature basin: very impractical, and therefore the perfect Christmas gift. Just wanted to dispel any notion of Narnian yarn having explosive tendencies, as my beta remarked.


End file.
